


50 Cara Menjadi Seseorang Yang Romantis

by bakanoapit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Comedy, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pining, Romance, basketball rom-com, i dont know is this some kind of
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 CARA MENJADI SESEORANG YANG ROMANTIS</p><p>(atau: tunjukkan bahwa kau serius suka padanya!)</p><p>Untuk Dai-chan,</p><p>Lakukan ke orang yang kau sukai—ehem, Kise, ehem—oke?</p><p>Love, Momoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Cara Menjadi Seseorang Yang Romantis

**Author's Note:**

> (( Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Daftar 50 Cara menjadi Seseorang Yang Romantis ini diambil dari site: www dot dumblittleman dot com/2008/01/50-ways-to-be-romantic dot html ))

Semua orang tahu kalau Aomine sama sekali bukan tipe cowok yang romantis. Dia tidak bisa membaca suasana. Tidak tahu cara menyampaikan isi hatinya. Tidak pernah pergi membeli bunga. Tidak kenal apa itu yang namanya  _candle light_. Tidak tahu cara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik. Dan sebagainya. Dan sebagainya. (Daftarnya sangat panjang. Percayalah. Momoi pernah membuatnya). Satu-satunya hal yang cowok  _tan_  itu kuasai adalah basket. Dan selain karena badan yang bagus –  _oh, the glory of sixpack_  – saat sedang men- _drabble_  bola, cewek-cewek tidak pernah merasa kalau Aomine adalah seorang  _gentleman_. (Yap. Momoi pernah membuat survei ini. Dia memberi kertas pertanyaan ke  _fans_   _club_  Aomine Daiki, untuk informasi kalian).

Dan dari situ, kemudian muncul lima-puluh daftar yang ditulis rapi di kertas catatan pink milik Momoi. Spesial untuk Aomine Daiki.

::

**50 CARA MENJADI SESEORANG YANG ROMANTIS**

**(ATAU: TUNJUKKAN BAHWA KAU SERIUS _SUKA_  PADANYA!)**

_Untuk Dai-chan._

_Lakukan ke orang yang kau sukai – ehem, Kise, ehem – oke?_

_Percayalah padaku. Dia akan luluh._

  
Momoi.

::

**CARA 1**

Tulis ' _I Love You_ ' di kaca kamar mandi yang berembun setelah dia selesai mandi.

::

Tengok kiri. Tengok kanan.

Aman. Tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

Mengendap perlahan, cowok berkulit gelap itu masuk ke lapangan basket – yang ternyata kosong. Selain beberapa anak berseragam biru-putih yang sedang memunguti bola, tidak tampak ada pemain inti Kaijou di ruang olahraga besar itu. Aomine berjalan mendekati salah satu bocah pemungut bola.

"Hei, kau."

Bocak itu – anak kelas satu sepertinya, melebarkan mata saat melihat Aomine, "Uh. Aomine... Daiki?"

"Ya. Ya. Generation of Miracles. Touou. Senang bertemu denganmu," Aomine memutar mata saat anak berambut hitam itu menjatuhkan semua bola yang dipeluknya. Terlalu kaget untuk bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya, "Di mana ruang ganti cowok?" Aomine bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Kalau masih ada anak suruhan yang memunguti bola, berarti latihan belum lama selesai. Kise punya kebiasaan untuk selalu mandi sehabis latihan. Kalau dia beruntung, dia bisa menyelundup masuk sebelum Kise selesai.

"Uh. Ehm. Di sana. Pintu kaca yang itu," tangan anak itu sedikit bergetar saat menunjuk pintu yang dimaksud.

"Oke. Terima kasih," Aomine memberinya lambaian tangan. Sama sekali tidak menoleh lagi ke arah si bocah pengumpul bola – yang dia yakin masih separo  _shock_  mendapati dirinya berada di kandang lawan.

Tidak ada orang saat Aomine masuk ke ruang ganti Kaijou, meski beberapa kaos basket yang basah masih berserakan di kursi panjang di depan loker. Berjalan ke lorong sebelah kanan, terdengar suara satu  _shower_  yang menyala.

Aomine nyengir.

_Kise._

Mata birunya terpaku ke satu kaca besar yang terpasang di dinding, berhadapan langsung dengannya. Sudut bibir Aomine terangkat. Oh, ini mudah. Cowok  _tan_  itu berjalan mendekat. Baru ketika ujung jarinya bergerak untuk menulis, alis Aomine tertaut.

Eh?

Tidak ada embun di kacanya.

Aomine merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil kertas pink yang terlipat empat. Tidak ada instruksi lain. Hanya satu kalimat itu. Masih dengan kening berkerut, Aomine memasukkan kembali lipatan kertasnya. Otaknya berputar cepat. Dia sudah susah payah sampai ke sini. Tidak mungkin dia bakal kembali begitu saja tanpa hasil – well, tanpa  _mencoba_  untuk berhasil. Momoi bakal membunuhnya.

Pikirannya terhenti ketika melihat spidol marker tergeletak di bawah atas loker. Mungkin dia bisa mencobanya. Mengecek sekali lagi kalau Kise masih berada di dalam kamar mandi, Aomine memungut alat tulis itu. Hmm.  _I Love You_. Oke.

 _I_  – Aomine menuliskan kata pertama, menggarisnya berkali-kali di permukaan kaca itu sampai dirasa cukup tebal.  _L_  – dia mengulangi ritualnya. Tambahkan garis. Garis. Garis lagi sampai tebal.  _O_  – cowok Touou itu terlalu serius mengerjakan  _masterpiece_ -nya, tidak menyadari bahwa  _shower_  di kamar mandi sudah dimatikan.  _V_  – baru separo sisi huruf yang dia tulis, suara benda terjatuh dari belakang mengagetkannya.

Aomine melongok dari pundak – dan melebarkan mata.

Kapten tim Kaijou – Kasamatsu, kalau dia tidak salah ingat – berdiri dengan lilitan handuk di pinggang. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, membuka, kemudian menutup, membuka lagi, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"AOMINE?!"

Sebelum sempat Kasamatsu menodongnya dengan pertanyaan, cowok biru itu memilih kabur. Tulisan ' _I Lov'_  terpampang besar di kaca ruang ganti Kaijou. Baru ketika malamnya dia mendapat kiriman pesan singkat – yang sama sekali tidak singkat – dari Kise, Aomine merasakan wajahnya memerah.

[Kau tadi menyelundup ke ruang ganti untuk melihat  _Kasamatsu-senpai_  telanjang?! Dan kau tidak pernah mau kuajak  _melihatku_  berlatih?! Apa-apaan, Aominecchi! Dan btw, tulisanmu tidak bisa dihapus. Itu spidol  _permanen_! Aho!]

Aomine mengacak rambut.

Baru langkah pertama dan dia gagal. Oh. Dan sekarang Kise mengira kalau dia adalah cowok mesum yang suka mengendap ke ruang ganti untuk melihat kaptem tim mereka separo telanjang.

_Chikuso._

 

 **Status:**  Tidak terlaksana.

 **Catatan tambahan:**  Aku. Tidak. Datang. Untuk. Mengintip.  _Kasamatsu_. Telanjang. Sial. Berapa kali harus kubilang sampai Kise mau percaya?!

( _Hmm. Agak sulit, mungkin, ya? Ini cuma bisa dilakukan kalau kalian berdua berada di pemandian air panas. Tapi biarlah *angkat bahu* Ini cukup romantis, menurutku. Oh. Dan sekarang Kise tidak pernah mandi sehabis latihan lagi, omong-omong. Dia selalu langsung ke tempat pemotretan dan mandi di sana._  —Momoi.)

 ::

**CARA 2**

Tawarkan diri untuk memijat punggungnya. Pakai lotion aroma terapi bakal lebih baik.

::

" _Ahh._ "

...

...

" _Oohhh._ "

...

...

" _Nghh!_ "

Tangan  _tan_  itu berhenti, "Kenapa? Sakit?"

Rambut pirang bergerak ke kiri ke kanan, menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak. Teruskan, Aominecchi. Yang barusan kena tendonnya."

"Oh."

...

...

" _KAMISAMA!_ " punggung putih susu itu meregang sesaat, "Lakukan lagi! Apapun itu tadi, lakukan  _lagi_."

Cowok berkulit gelap di belakangnya menelan ludah. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan, menuruni pundak, menggerayang di lengkungan tubuh, dan berhenti sampai ke pinggang.

"Lebih keras, Aominecchi."

Aomine menurutinya.

" _AAHH!_ "

...

...

"Kise?"

Mata kuning itu terpejam, separo membuka saat nama si empunya dipanggil, "Hm? Oh. Maaf aku ketiduran," Kise mengucek mata, "Baru tahu aku kalau pijatan Aominecchi se- _wow_  ini," tambahnya, tersenyum.

Tidak yakin harus memberi reaksi seperti apa, Aomine cuma menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, menggumam, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Kise tertawa kecil, "Serius, lho," katanya. Tangan cowok model itu mencoba meraih kaos bergarisnya. Kemudian dalam sekali gerak, tubuh telanjang bagian atas Kise tertutup – yang, kalau boleh jujur, membuat Aomine sedikit kecewa, "Terus, boleh aku tanya kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang ke tempat pemotretan dan menawari memijatku, Aominecchi?"

Cowok  _tan_  itu angkat bahu. Kenapa lagi? "Momoi yang menyuruhku."

Mata Kise menyipit. O –  _oh_. Jawaban yang salah sepertinya. Karena setelah itu, Kise langsung berjalan ke  _spot_  pemotretan berikutnya dan sama sekali tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan Aomine, meskipun  _star player_  Touou itu terus berada di antara kerumunan fans Kise sampai acara pemotretan selesai.

 

 **Status:**  Terlaksana. Minus lotion aroma terapi. Aku tidak tahu harus beli di mana.

 **Catatan tambahan:**  Mungkin setelah gantung sepatu nanti, profesi tukang pijat bisa dipikirkan. Kekekeke. Omong-omong, Kise tidak menjawab sms-ku dua hari ini. Telepon juga selalu masuk  _voicemail_. Dia marah padaku? Aku melakukan hal yang salah?

 **Catatan tambahan— _Momoi_** : Halo? Dai-chan? Bisa jelaskan kenapa ada rumor di Kise Fans Club bahwa kemarin kau masuk ke ruang ganti privatnya dan melakukan hal yang –  _uh_ , hal yang menimbulkan banyak  _kesalahpahaman_? ' _Ahh._ ', ' _Oohhh._ ', ' _Nghh._ ', ' _KAMISAMA!_ ,'?!

::

**CARA 3**

Tulis sebuah puisi. Lebih baik kalau kau menulisnya dalam bahasa Perancis atau Inggris. Lebih baik lagi kalau kau membacakan puisi itu langsung di depannya.

::

Masalahnya adalah, Aomine sama sekali tidak punya  _sense_  dalam menulis puisi.

Jangan muluk-muluk pakai bahasa Inggris atau Perancis, deh. Dalam bahasa Jepang saja mungkin dia tidak bisa. Satu-satunya tulisan yang mendekati puisi yang pernah dia buat adalah waktu masih di Teikou. Judulnya  _Ebi (Udang) dan Aku_. Dia masih ingat betul Momoi menyambar buku catatan bahasa Jepang Klasik miliknya dan lari ke lapangan basket. Cewek pink itu kemudian membacakannya keras-keras di depan semua anggota Generation of Miracle, dan bisa diduga, hasilnya adalah ledakan tawa dan teman satu timnya. Kise memegangi perut, berguling-guling di lantai. Mata merah-kuning Akashi berbinar aneh. Murasakibara tersedak tawa saat mengunyah cemilannya. Midorima sampai berurai air mata. Dan Kuroko bahkan tidak bisa membuat wajahnya tanpa ekspresi lagi.

Penghianat, mereka itu.

_Mawar merah, violet biru,_

_Uhh –_

SREKK! Satu kertas sobek.

_Mawar merah, violet biru,_

_Kise-kun,_ I love you _._

SREKK! Satu lagi kertas sobek.

_Mawar itu merah, violet itu biru,_

_Hei. Aku suka kamu._

Aomine menggeram kesal. Satu kertas dirobeknya – lagi – untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jam di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjuk ke angka 11 malam. Dan dia sama sekali belum punya ide untuk puisinya. Sama sekali. Aomine sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu menyerah untuk mencari bahan di internet. Semua bahasanya aneh.  _Kau, matamu berbinar seperti rembulan_. Heh? Yang benar saja.  _Bersamamu aku merasa dunia ini berhenti berputar_. Oke. Itu tidak masuk akal.  _Biarkan aku mencumbumu, wahai adinda sayangku_. Mencumbu. Cumbu. Kata apa  _itu_?

Jadi, memutuskan bahwa internet tidak bisa diandalkan untuk membantu, Aomine mencoba membuat puisinya sendiri... Yang tentu saja adalah sebuah kesalahan.

 _Mawar itu merah, violet itu_  – tunggu. Sejak kapan violet itu biru? Bukannya violet itu warna semacam ungu? Aomine meremas kertas yang barusan dia tulisi.

_Mawar itu merah, violet itu ungu,_

_Tahukah kamu, aku suka padamu._

Lagi, Aomine mencabik-cabik kertas tak berdosa itu.

Puisi. Puisi.  _Puisi_. Aomine mengambil napas dalam. Oke. Dia bisa melakukannya.

_Mawar itu merah, violet itu ungu,_

_Melati itu putih, dan sakura... pink,_

_Bunga milik Okaasan warna biru,_

_Aku suka kamu._

Cowok berkulit gelap itu memejamkan mata, menghitung sampai tiga. Kalau dirinya saja menganggap puisi yang dia buat adalah jelek, Aomine tidak tahu komentar apa yang bakal keluar dari mulut Kise. Mungkin cowok model itu bakal tertawa – seperti yang tiga tahun lalu pernah terjadi di Teikou. Mungkin pebasket pirang itu bakal meremasnya dan langsung melemparkan ke bak sampah – seperti yang dari tadi dia lakukan. Mungkin bahkan cowok Kaijou itu... oh,  _kamisama_. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perut Aomine berputar tidak karuan.

_Mawar itu merah, violet itu ungu,_

_Aku yakin kau sudah tahu,_

_Tapi kalau aku suka padamu,_

_Apa kau tahu itu?_

Nol-nol-nol-lima. PM.

_Mawar itu merah, violet itu ungu,_

_Ya Tuhan apa yang kulakukan..._

Nol-satu-satu-lima. AM.

_Mawar itu merah, violet abu-abu,_

_Maaf, salah. Ungu._

Nol-satu-dua-satu. AM.

_Mawar itu mawar, violet itu ungu._

_Sebenarnya aku, kamu... zztt._

...

...

Nol-tujuh-satu-lima. AM.

Alarm Aomine berbunyi. Masih dengan pensil di tangan, lembaran kertas menempel di pipi, dan posisinya yang tertidur sambil duduk di meja, cowok  _tan_  itu mengerjap. Butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit untuk mengingat kembali kenapa ada banyak kertas berserakan di kamarnya. Butuh tambahan satu menit lagi untuk sadar bahwa puisi yang semestinya dia berikan ke Kise hari itu belum jadi. Dan dua menit lagi untuk sadar bahwa jam pelajaran pertama adalah bahasa Jepang Klasik – yang,  _mind you_ , pokok bahasan semester ini adalah tentang  _Haiku_.

Oh. Satu lagi. Dia terlambat datang latihan basket.

Momoi bakal mencincangnya habis-habisan.

 

 **Status:**  Tidak terlaksana.

 **Catatan tambahan:**  Nista kau, Satsuki. Nista. Puisi ini juga nista. Dan violet itu biru.

( _Uh. Er. Aku tidak yakin kau tahu bedanya pantun dan puisi? Lupakan. Aku tahu Cara 3 ini mustahil untukmu._  —Momoi.)

::

**CARA 4**

Bilang ' _Aku suka padamu!_ ' di depan publik.

::

Kise suka Aomine.

Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum sejak jaman Teikou. Cowok pirang itu tidak tanggung-tanggung menyatakannya. ' _Aku jatuh cinta pada Aominecchi sejak pertama kali melihatmu di lapangan basket,_ ' adalah hal pertama yang dikatakan Kise padanya. ' _Kau tahu, kau keren, Aominecchi. Aku ingin jadi sepertimu,_ ' adalah perkataan berikutnya yang terus menerus diulang oleh Kise. Dan ' _Aku suka Aominecchi!_ ' menjadi hal yang paling sering didengar oleh Aomine. Jadi, ya. Sama sekali bukan rahasia kalau Kise Ryouta, model majalah itu, suka pada Aomine.

Lain ceritanya kalau dibalik.

Aomine adalah tipe orang yang mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirannya, tanpa peduli apakah hal tersebut bisa menyakiti hati lawan bicaranya atau tidak. Cowok  _tan_  itu bisa bilang ' _Satsuki punya dada besar_ ' di depan teman-teman cowoknya dengan gampang. (Yang membuat Momoi menampar keras pipinya dan menolak untuk berbicara dengannya selama seminggu penuh). Aomine berkali-kali menolak pernyataan cinta cewek yang mengajaknya berpacaran dengan tanggapan singkat ' _Kau bukan tipeku_ ', ' _Kau jelek_ ', ' _Dadamu kecil_ ', ' _Aku tidak suka bentuk badanmu_ ',' _Kau terlalu cerewet_ ', dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Ha.

Jadi begitu Momoi menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan pada Kise bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya, Aomine yakin dia bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah. ' _Aku suka kamu. Aku suka senyummu. Aku suka rambut pirangmu. Aku suka kalau kau tertawa. Aku suka bibir_ plum _-mu. Aku suka suaramu. Aku suka caramu bermain basket. Aku suka saat kau melakukan_ perfect copy _. Aku suka kau suka padaku._ ' Lihat? Bukan masalah besar. Dia hanya butuh mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Kenyataannya, cowok  _tan_  itu sama sekali tidak bersuara ketika kemudian dia berhadapan dengan Kise di belakang gedung olahraga.

' _Aku, uh... Kise. Sebenarnya aku... er._ '

Aomine mengerjap.

Baru saat itu dia sadar kalau seumur hidupnya, dia sama sekali belum pernah bilang  _suka_  ke orang. Sama sekali belum. Tidak ke cewek kelas satu yang pernah jadi pacarnya selama seminggu. Tidak ke Kuroko. Bahkan tidak ke Momoi, satu-satunya cewek yang dia tahu paling dekat dengannya.

Kise hanya mengangguk saat itu. Tersenyum, sambil mengelus rambut biru Aomine, ' _Aku tahu, Aominecchi, aku tahu. Aku juga suka padamu,_ 'katanya, dan kemudian memeluknya.

Itu kali pertama dan terakhir Aomine mencoba bilang  _suka_  ke Kise.

Dia menganggap bahwa kalau dirinya dan Kise sudah sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka saling suka, maka pernyataan suka tidak perlu lagi terucap. Ya, kan? Cukup dengan  _high-five_  saat Kise berhasil mencetak angka di pertandingan.  _Aku suka kamu_. Senyuman saat model itu tidak sengaja bertemu mata dengannya.  _Aku suka kamu_. Pelukan ketika kemudian Kise memutuskan melanjutkan ke Kaijou dan dia memilih Touou. _Aku suka kamu._  Pujian untuk keberhasilan Kise menyempurnakan perfect copy-nya.  _Aku suka kamu_. Dia tidak perlu mengatakannya. Apa yang dia lakukan sudah menunjukkan kalau ' _Aku suka kamu'_.

Tapi kemudian, di sinilah dia berada – bangku penonton baris kelima, pertandingan perempat final  _Winter Cup_  Kaijou melawan Fukuda Sougou. Tim Kise menang tipis. Tim Haizaki kalah. Tapi bukan, bukan itu yang membuat tangan Aomine terkepal, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan merasa amarahnya melonjak naik. Aomine menahan geraman. Ex-member Teikou itu berada dekat – terlalu  _dekat_  – dengan Kise. Lengan Haizaki melingkar di pundaknya. Dan Kise tidak bereaksi saat cowok gimbal itu mendekatkan wajah ke Kise untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

Aomine berdiri.

"KISEEE!" dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya meneriakkan nama cowok model itu di tengah selesainya pertandingan. Dan dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan adalah kenapa cowok yang dulu sudah ditendang dari tim Teikou itu berani menyentuh Kise – Kise- _nya_ , "KISE! AKU SUKA PADAMU!"

Momoi mengeluarkan suara tersedak di sebelahnya.

"JA-JADI JANGAN SENTUH DIA, BRENGSEK!  _DIA MILIKKU_!"

Empat ratus lima puluh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu langsung tertuju padanya. Begitu juga kepala dari dua belas pemain di tengah lapangan – yang kesemuanya spontan menoleh ke arah Aomine. Haizaki buru-buru melompat menjauh dari Kise. Dan Kise – ah, Aomine tidak pernah melihat wajah cowok pirang itu bersemu semerah itu. Dia yakin dia membuat ekspresi yang sama dengan Kise. Wajahnya sendiri terasa panas –  _sangat_  panas.

Kecupan singkat dari Kise setelahnya – well,  _okelah_  – sebanding dengan malu yang dirasakan Aomine.

 

 **Status:**  Uh. Terlaksana?

 **Catatan tambahan:**  Biarkan aku mati. Rasanya aku tidak bisa berada di lapangan itu lagi... orz.

( _Oke, Dai-chan, jangan – kuulangi lagi,_ jangan _coba-coba meneriakkan itu di tengah pertandingan. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku bakal malu setengah mati. Kalau aku jadi Kicchan, aku bakal malu setengah mati. Kalau aku jadi kalian_ berdua _, well, aku bakal mati menanggung malu._  —Momoi.)

(Terlambat. —Aomine.)

 ::

**CARA 5**

Buat playlist yang berisi lagu yang menurutmu bermakna dalam hubungan kalian.

::

「次会う日まで」

Artist: Ryouhei Kitamura, Ken Ono.

Album: Kuroko no Basket Character Song Duet Series Vol 2

[04:07]

次会うまで 少しでも成長したい

Before we meet again, I want to grow and improve

同じコートに 胸張って立てるように

So that I can hold my head high when we stand on the same court

離れてても 友情は変わらないんだ

We may be apart, but that doesn't change our friendship

その頑張りわかるから 励まされる

I know just how hard you've worked, and that's what keeps me going strong

バッシュのスキール音

The squeak of basketball shoes on the court

鼓動みたく響かせ

Reverberates just like a heartbeat

歯痒さも笑顔も 全部ここで知った

This place has taught us both frustration and laughter

才能の種類は それぞれ違うけど

Even though each of us has his own kind of talent

ぶつけあって 高めあって

We go head-to-head and aim ever higher

もっと もっと もっと もっと

Higher and higher and higher and higher

挑んでいけ

Seeking a challenge

一番先にある 勝利を掴むまで

Until we seize the greatest victory

走る道が同じならば

If the road we travel is one and the same

ずっと ずっと ずっと ずっと

Then forever and ever and ever and ever

つながってる

We'll be connected

戦うたび 何度でも驚かせたい

Every time we compete, I want to make your heart pound with excitement

認めている キミだから ボクらだから

I acknowledge your strength / I can, 'cause it's you / And that's who we are

簡単じゃないのは

I knew from the beginning

最初からわかってた

That this would never be easy

こんなにも夢中になれるもの そうはない

But I had no idea I would get totally lost in this dream

ボールを追いかけて 自分に応えてく

As I run after the ball, I'll live up to my true potential

強くなりたい ただひたすら

I want to get stronger / I'm wholeheartedly set on this goal

まだ まだ まだ まだ

And yet, and yet, and yet, and yet

足りなくて

I've got so much farther to go

がっかりさせたんじゃ 納得いかないね

I can't accept the fact that I made you lose heart

持てる力以上に進め

I'll find even greater strength

絶対 絶対 絶対 絶対

I'll never, never, never, never

裏切らない

Never let you down

才能の種類は それぞれ違うけど

Even though each of us has his own kind of talent

ぶつけあって 高めあって

We go head-to-head and aim ever higher

もっと もっと もっと もっと

Higher and higher and higher and higher

挑んでいけ

Seeking a challenge

一番先にある 勝利を掴むまで

Until we seize the greatest victory

走る道が同じならば

If the road we travel is one and the same

ずっと ずっと ずっと ずっと

Then forever and ever and ever and ever

つながってる

We'll be connected

次会うまで 少しでも成長したい

Before we meet again, I want to grow and improve

同じコートに 胸張って立てるように

So that I can hold my head high when we stand on the same court

キミとまた 会う日まで

Until the day we meet again

 

 **Status:**  Terlaksana.

 **Catatan tambahan:**  Ada banyak lagu di  _playlist_  yang kesemuanya bisa dihubungkan denganku dan Kise. Tidak mungkin cukup kalau kutulis di sini semua.  _'Kuso_. Bahkan lagu Doraemon pun mengingatkanku padanya.  _An-an-an tottemo daisuki, Aominecchi_  ~ (Ya. Dia pernah menyanyikannya begitu).

( _Aiiihh. Ini manis sekali. Tapi kebanyakan lagumu lagu_ metal _, kan, Dai-chan? Yang jedug-jedung bikin sakit kuping itu? Jangan bilang padaku kalau lagu yang begitu merepresentasikan hubunganmu dengan Kicchan. —Momoi._ )

(Sori  _man_. Satsuki. Tidak semua laguku  _heavy rock_. —Aomine.)

::

**CARA 6**

Ajak dia untuk mandi bersama – dengan gelembung sabun,  _wine_ , lilin, dan musik romantis.

::

Sebagai cowok Jepang yang baik dan benar, tentu saja Aomine pernah mandi di pemandian air panas terbuka. Bersama dengan Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Akashi. Itu pertama kali tim basket Teikou memenangkan pertandingan, dan sebagai perayaan, Momoi mengajak mereka menginap tiga hari dua malam di penginapan milik kakeknya. Dengan  _onsen_  di luar ruangan.

Aomine tidak tahu apa yang spesial dengan menginap berdua di penginapan tua seperti milik kakek Momoi itu. Dia ingat ada pasangan yang juga menginap di situ waktu itu. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Yang cewek tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum, dan yang cowok berkali-kali mengecup dahi si cewek. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kalau Aomine punya cewek – ya, cewek. Dia masih mengejar bayangan Mai-chan si model majalah dewasa berdada besar waktu itu – Aomine tidak akan mengajaknya ke penginapan tua dengan pemandian air panas di luar macam itu. Mungkin hotel bintang lima, dengan lapangan basket  _indoor_  yang bagus. Atau ke  _love hotel_  sekalian.

Tapi pasangan itu bahagia. Dan Aomine masih tidak mengerti kenapa.

' _Psh. Kalau kau suka pada seseorang, di mana saja asal bersamanya, semua bakal terasa indah,_ ' Momoi mengatakan itu waktu mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura sehabis bermain ping-pong semalaman, ' _Bahkan kalau kau mengajaknya ke bangunan bobrok sekalipun._ '

' _Tapi kalau pilihannya adalah hotel mewah dan penginapan tua?_ ' cowok berkulit gelap itu mendebat.

Momoi mendecak, ' _Well. Sebagian orang berpikir kalau hotel mewah bakal lebih romantis,_ ' katanya, memainkan kelopak sakuran di tangan, ' _Tapi kalau menurutku, berada di penginapan seperti ini, di tengah desa, dengan pemandian air panas dan pohon sakura yang masih rimbun, adalah sesuatu yang tidak ternilai harganya_ ,' cewek pink itu tersenyum, matanya terarah ke Aomine, ' _Kau tahu, jadi serasa hanya ada aku dan dia – hanya kami berdua di dunia ini._ '

Momoi dapat pointnya.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara musik mendayu dari kamar yang Aomine tahu ditempati oleh si pasangan berbahagia itu. Lampunya remang-remang. Gordennya tertutup. Dan Aomine tidak perlu mengingat kembali isi majalah  _Playboy-_ nya untuk tahu apa yang sedang dua orang itu lakukan ketika ada suara erangan dan desahan samar dari situ.

Aomine buru-buru menutup telinga Momoi, menarik teman sejak kecilnya itu masuk ke tempat di mana Kise dan Kuroko sedang bertanding tenis meja. Murasakibara menanyakan kenapa wajahnya terlihat merah. Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dan Akashi tersenyum aneh dari ujung ruangan.

Dari situ kemudian Aomine mengganti skenario di otaknya.

Kalau besok dia punya cewek – ya, cewek. Dia masih belum tahu kalau rasa berdesir aneh tiap melihat Kise adalah rasa suka – Aomine akan mengajaknya ke penginapan tua seperti milik kakek Momoi ini. Mereka akan berendam bersama di  _onsen-_ nya. Kemudian kembali ke kamar. Mungkin Aomine akan meminta untuk disiapkan sake – atau  _wine_. Dan sambil mereka minum, musik romantis terputar di  _player_.

Yep.

Seperti itu.

...

...

"Mau ke penginapan milik kakek Momoi besok Minggu? Kau tahu, yang dulu kita semua pernah ke sana waktu menang di pertandingan pertama Teikou."

"Ah, ya, aku ingat. Tapi maaf, Aominecchi. Aku ada latihan sehari  _full_  Minggu besok."

 _Well_. Setidaknya dia sudah mencoba.

 

 **Status:**  Tidak terlaksana. Tapi sudah terencana.

 **Catatan tambahan:** Tiga tahun ke depan, kalau aku dan Kise masih bersama, aku bakal mengajaknya lagi ke sana. Dengan  _buble-buble_  wangi di  _onsen_. Dan  _wine_  yang sebenarnya. Dan lagu  _Titanic_. Dan kita berdua sudah cukup umur untuk melakukan, ehem,  _seks_.

( _Musik romantis, huh?_ Titanic _. Pasti. Satu-satunya lagu romantis yang kau tahu hanya itu, kan, Aominecchi? Omong-omong, penginapan kakekku bakal tutup tahun ini. Jiji sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurusinya, dan tanteku – pewaris penginapan itu – berencana menjadikannya toko bunga._ —Momoi.)

 ::

**CARA 7**

Beri dia surprise. Ajak makan siang bersama – di taman, di atap, di restoran, di tempat yang istimewa untuk kalian.

::

"Aominecchi?" bola basket di tangan Kise terjatuh, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya, separo berlari ke pintu masuk ruang olahraga – tempat Aomine berdiri dan melambai ke arahnya.

Aomine mengangkat bahu, "Anak kelas dua, si kapten tim basket yang baru itu bilang kau akan kemari hari ini untuk melatih mereka."

"Shou?"

"Siapalah namanya. Lupa. Sebelum dia bisa jadi sekuat Akashi, aku tidak bakal mengakuinya sebagai kapten Teikou."

Kise cuma berdecak, "Dan sekarang, kau juga ada di sini? Kenapa?"

Ruang olahraga Teikou tidak banyak berubah. Err, dia memang baru meninggalkannya setahun yang lalu, sih. Tapi tetap saja. Di tempat itulah semua dimulai. Aomine ingat pernah menghancurkan  _ring_  basket bagian utara sampai lima puluh kali dalam tiga tahun dia bersekolah di Teikou. Kuroko bakal duduk di sudut ruangan, tidak ada yang tahu sampai tiba-tiba ada bola terlempar ke tengah lapangan. Murasakibara masuk dari pintu darurat dengan tangan penuh dengan bungkusan makanan ringan. Midorima membacakan ramalan horoskop, yang kemudian dihentikan oleh tatapan tajam Akashi. Kise tertawa lepas. Dan dia, Aomine, hanya memandang pemain baru itu dari seberang lapangan.

Kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin sudah sejak saat itu dia jatuh cinta pada Kise.

"Kau tahu, Aominecchi," suara Kise membuatnya tersadar kembali. Cowok pirang itu menunjuk pintu selatan ruang olahraga, "Aku pertama kali melihatmu bermain basket dari situ. Ada cowok  _tan_  yang sedang melakukan  _dunk_  dan dia kelihatan hebat."

Sudut bibir Aomine terangkat, "Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Aku memang hebat."

Kise berdecak. Tertawa kecil.

Ingat tujuan awalnya datang ke lapangan basket almamaternya ini, Aomine mengeluarkan bungkusan hitam dari tasnya. Satu kotak berwarna kuning. Dan satu kotak berwarna biru. Dia menyodorkan yang kuning pada Kise, "Makan siang? Aku membawakan satu untukmu."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Kise, "Serius? Kau tahu aku belum makan?" dia mengamati kotak makan kuning di tangannya, seolah benda itu adalah hadiah berisi seratus juta yen, "Wow. Terima kasih, Aominecchi," katanya, kemudian menarik lengan Aomine untuk duduk di tepi lapangan, "Kita makan di sini?"

Cowok berkulit gelap itu tidak bisa memikirkan ide lebih bagus lagi. Duduk bersebelahan dengan Kise, makan siang bersama, di tempat mereka memulai segalanya. Kalau tahu hal kecil seperti itu bisa membuat Kise senang, Aomine sudah melakukannya sejak dulu.

...

...

Oh. Dengan bantuan  _Momoi_ , tentu saja.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, isi dua kotak makan itu adalah hasil racikan dapur Momoi sepagian tadi.

 

 **Status:**  Terlaksana.

 **Catatan tambahan:**  Terima kasih, Satsuki. Aku akan membelikanmu boneka panda yang waktu kecil kau inginkan di toko 100-Yen itu.

( _Kalau sampai kau memintaku membuatkan bekal, aku minta balasan yang setimpal. Dan bukan boneka panda yang jaman dulu sekali pernah kau hilangkan, oke? Aku mau_ dress _warna pink yang dipajang di distro baju di ujung jalan itu. —Momoi._ )

::

**CARA 8**

Beri hadiah-hadiah kecil di bawah bantalnya. Cokelat, misalnya, dengan notes bertuliskan: ' _Cintamu seperti cokelat. Manis dan enak._ '

::

_"Aomine Daiki?"_

"Huh? Ya? Siapa ini?"

 _"Siapa –_ WHATT _?! Siapa ini?! Hei! Ini_  Kise! _Kau tidak menyimpan nomerku?!"_

"Eh?Ah. Aku langsung angkat tanpa lihat  _Caller ID-_ nya. Ya? Ada apa, beib?"

 _"Beib?_ BEIB?! _"_

"Panggilan sayang untuk Satsuki dari cowoknya?"

_"Ugh!"_

"Oke. Oke. Santai. Kalau kau tidak suka aku tidak akan memanggilmu begitu."

_"Dengar. Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku sore kemarin?"_

"Di kamarmu sore kemarin? Kita main PS3 kan? Kau yang mengajakku."

 _"Aku tahu. Setelah itu, Aominecchi. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tempat tidurku? Dengan_ bantalku _?"_

"Uh. Aku tidak mengerti?"

"' _Cintamu seperti cokelat_ ' – "

"Ya?"

" – ' _Manis dan enak_ ' – "

"Uh. Ya?"

_"Ingat sesuatu, Aominecchi?"_

"Kau dapat pesanku? Berarti kau sudah terima cokelatnya?"

_"AKU DAPAT SEMUTNYA, SIALAN!"_

" ... "

 _"Aku baru tahu waktu bangun tadi pagi dan tiba-tiba di kepalaku ada banyak semut. Banyak sekali semut! Ya. Semut. Hewan kecil dengan kaki enam berwarna hitam yang menggelikan itu._ Dan _! Dan kau tahu kenapa? Karena cokelatmu! Orang bodoh mana yang menyimpan cokelat di bawah bantal, huh?! Tanggung jawab! Sampai sekarang aku masih bisa merasakan semut itu jalan-jalan di tubuhku."_

"Uh. Maaf? Tapi di daftar Momoi – oke, lupakan. Itu salahku. Jangan marah, Kise."

_"Huff. Aku tidak marah, Aominecchi."_

"Tidak? Tapi kau teriak-teriak di telepon dari tadi."

_"Aku tidak marah. Aku kesal! Kalau kau mau memberiku cokelat, bisa langsung berikan ke aku? Tidak perlu disembunyikan di bawah bantal begitu!"_

"Oke. Baik. Maaf."

_"Tanggung jawab, Aominecchi!"_

"Tanggung jawab bagaimana? Kau mau cokelatnya kuganti?"

_"Bukan itu maksudku!"_

"Lalu? Kau mau aku datang ke situ dan menciumi tubuhmu sampai kau tidak bisa merasakan gerayangan semut-semut itu lagi? Begitu?"

_" ... "_

" ..."

_" ... "_

"Oke. Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi. Aku ke apartemenmu."

 

 **Status:**  Terlaksana. Anggap saja.

 **Catatan tambahan:**  Cokelatnya memang gagal. Tapi aku dapat ganti yang lebih nikmat. Kekeke.

_(Satu, pastikan cokelatnya terbungkus rapi. Dua, pastikan tidak ada sarang semut di dekat-dekat situ. Dan tiga, pastikan Kise tahu kalau ada cokelat di bawah bantalnya dalam waktu kurang dari 1x24 jam. —Momoi.)_

::

**CARA 9**

Kalau pasanganmu sedang ada pekerjaan di luar, kirimkan bunga dan catatan kecil berisi dukungan untuknya.

::

Pertama kali dia memberikan bunga – satu tangkai mawar merah, karena Nee-san di toko bunga dekat jembatan separo memaksanya mengambil bunga lambang cinta itu – untuk Kise, cowok pirang itu langsung menelepon dengan nada khawatir, ' _Aominecchi? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada bunga yang katanya kirimanmu di sini? Kau sakit? Kerasukan? Aominecchi?_ '

Kedua kali dia memberikan bunga – lili putih, karena Nee-san di toko bunga bilang kalau itu menandakan kemurnian cinta yang murni – untuk Kise, cowok pirang itu meneleponnya lima jam kemudian, terdengar lebih ke heran daripada khawatir, ' _Aominecchi? Kau mengirimiku bunga? Lagi? Lili putih? Siapa yang memaksamu? Momocchi? Iya? Aominecchi?_ '

Ketiga kali dia memberikan bunga – satu buket berisi  _daisy_ , karena Nee-san di toko bunga sudah hafal dengan dirinya dan merasa bahwa buket itu adalah hadiah yang pas untuk diberikan ke orang yang tersayang – untuk Kise, cowok pirang itu meneleponnya sehari kemudian, ' _Oke. Ini mulai terasa aneh. Apa yang terjadi Aominecchi? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi sering mengirimiku bunga begini, eh? Eh? Aominecchi?_ '

Keempat kali dia memberikan bunga –  _chrysanthemums_ , karena dia tidak tahu jenis bunga lain dan Nee-san di toko bunga memilihkan itu untuknya – untuk Kise, cowok pirang itu sama sekali tidak menelepon setelahnya. Dia hanya mengirimi satu pesan singkat ke ponsel Aomine, ' _Aominecchi?_ '

Kelima kali dia memberikan bunga –  _rosemary_ , karena Nee-san di toko bunga menunjukkan tanaman berwarna ungu itu padanya dan ya, dia menyukainya – untuk Kise, tidak ada telepon dan pesan yang masuk ke  _Samsung_  putih miliknya. Tapi dua hari kemudian, cowok pirang itu tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan langsung melompat memeluknya, ' _I love you, Aominecchi,_ ' katanya.

Keenam kali – dan seterusnya – dia memberikan bunga ke Kise, cowok  _tan_  itu tidak ingat apa saja yang sudah dia kirim. Kadang mawar. Kadang dahlia. Kadang sakura. Kadang Nee-san di toko bunga yang memilihkan untuknya. Dia tidak peduli. Baginya, semua berakhir sama. Kise langsung akan datang ke rumahnya setelah selesai  _modelling_ , memeluknya, meciumnya, dan memberinya satu senyuman paling manis yang pernah dia lihat.

Aomine tidak meminta lebih.

Baginya, semua itu sepadan dengan perjuangannya membeli bunga dengan harga yang – _why, oh, why_  – makin hari makin mahal.

 

 **Status:**  Terlaksana. Sukses.

 **Catatan tambahan:**   _Lihat kebunku, penuh dengan bunga~ Ada yang merah, dan ada yang putih~ Setiap hari, kusiram selalu~ Mawar melati, semuanya indaaaaah~_  Ehem. Oke. Salahkan lagu itu. Sampai sekarang, bunga yang kutahu cuma dua: mawar, dan melati. (Dan sakura, karena... halo? ini Jepang,  _man_!)

_(Pergi ke toko bunga di dekat jembatan. Percaya padaku, penjualnya mengerti lebih banyak tentang bunga dibanding kau. —Momoi.)_

::

**CARA 10**

Dedikasikan satu lagu untuknya via radio. Beritahu kapan dia harus mendengar rikuesanmu itu.

::

[Malam nanti. Jam sepuluh. Hidupkan radio. 75.0 FM.]

...

...

(Suara petikan gitar.)

(Suara orang berdehem di depan mic.)

_'YIH-HAA! Piichan di sini! Malam kawula muda semua! Apa kabar? Baik? Moga gak ada yang kena flu yak? Pssh. Hujan gerimis begini emang enaknya tiduran di kosan. Dengerin 75.0 FM. Sambil ngopi sama makan gorengan. Hahaha.'_

(Intermezo petikan gitar.)

 _'Yep. By the way, kita ada di program_ Heart-to-Heart _sekarang. Tempat kita bisa cerita_ heart to heart _. Selama satu jam ke depan, Piichan di sini bakal ngebacain semua imel yang udah masuk ke_ inbox  _kita. Buat yang mau_ share _pengalaman atawa mau curhat, bisa kirim ke_ heart to heart at gmail dot com _. Tanpa spasi. Oke? Sobat semua juga bisa sekalian rikues lagu. Apa aja. Lagu yang berkesan buat pacar? Atau lagu waktu putus? Hahaha.'_

(Intermezo petikan gitar.)

 _'Kirim semua cerita kalian ke_ Heart-to-Heart _. Piichan bakal kasih komentar dan saran. Atau kalau ada sobat lain yang kebetulan punya masalah yang sama, siapa tau mau ngebantu?_ Heart to heart at gmail dot com _. Tanpa spasi. Piichan tunggu. Kalo gitu, sebagai pembuka, ada lagu dari_ Adele _yang judulnya_ Someone Like You _. Buat yang habis ditinggalin cowoknya. Tenang aja, pasti ada '_ someone like you _' di luar sana. Gak usah ngejar yang udah gak mungkin dikejar. Haha._ So, here it is. Adele, Someone Like You _.'_

(Lagu diputar.)

(Suara petikan gitar.)

 _'Balik lagi sama Piichan di_ Heart-to-Heart _, tempat kita bisa cerita_ heart to heart _.'_

(Intermezo petikan gitar.)

 _'Gimana? Masih pada galau habis ndengerin_ Adele _? Haha. Imel pertama udah masuk nih. Piichan bacain ya? Humm. Ini dari_ touou number five at yahoo dot com _. Tanpa spasi._ Buat seseorang yang ada di sana sekarang _, katanya._ Seseorang yang paling indah yang pernah kupunya _. Aiih. Ada yang baru jatuh cinta nih kayaknya. Hahaha. Touou Number Five-san, buat seseorang di sana, yang paling indah yang pernah dia punya._ Hei, Piichan _. Hai juga, TNF-san._ Uh, begini. Sebenarnya aku lagi suka sama seseorang. Er, dia juga suka padaku sih. _Wah? Cinta bersambut dong. Hahaha.'_

(Intermezo petikan gitar.)

'Masalahnya, ada satu temanku lain. Cewek. Dia cerewet, omong-omong. Tapi dia sudah tahu aku sejak kecil. Dibanding aku sendiri, mungkin temanku cewek ini yang paling tahu tentangku. Nah, Piichan, dia – teman cewekku ini – bilang kalau aku sama sekali tidak romantis. Dia bikin semacam list yang musti kulakukan supaya aku bisa jadi sedikit lebih romantis – itu perkataannya,  _btw_. Dan, oke, aku tahu aku bukan tipe cowok yang gentleman macam itu. Jadi aku berusaha keras melakukan semua yang ada di daftar itu. Sebagian gagal, sebagian berhasil. Tapi jalan masih panjang, kan? Lagipula yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang.'

(Intermezo petikan gitar.)

'Jadi Piichan, aku ingin rikues lagu buat dia – orang yang kusukai. Ehem, ini ada di  _list_  nomer sepuluh, kalau kau bertanya-tanya. Aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku suka padanya.  _Well_. Aku tahu bukan cowok idaman. Aku kasar. Mungkin aku sering menyakitinya tanpa aku tahu. Aku tidak bisa membuat puisi. Aku tidak bisa memujinya langsung di depannya. Kadang bahkan, aku mengatakan hal yang semestinya tidak kukatakan. Dia sempurna, dan aku sama sekali tidak. Kalau aku memikirkan itu, rasanya sakit.'

(Intermezo petikan gitar.)

'Tapi, Piichan, aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku sedang berusaha untuk berubah. Untuknya. Semua yang kulakukan ini adalah untuknya. Lima puluh daftar yang kucoret satu per satu ini. Semua demi dia. Ada satu lagu yang aku ingin dia dengar. Putarkan, oke?  _The Reason_ , dari  _Hoobastank_. Ini buat K, Kaijou Number Seven,  _you know what? The reason is_ you _. Always._ '

(Intermezo petikan gitar.)

' _Oh, The Goddness of Sweet. Ini manis banget! Maaf. Bentar, Piichan ambil tisu dulu. Sempet nangis bentar tadi. Huee. Siapapun yang bilang kalau kau enggak romantis, TNF-san, sepertinya harus berpikir ulang. Yang barusan kau lakukan ini, kalau buat Piichan, udah romantis banget. Apalagi kalau seseorang di sana itu juga lagi ngedengerin. Awawawawaww._ So sweet _lah pokoknya. Haha. Yep. Oke deh. Langsung puter musik aja ya? Spesial dari Touou Number Five-san, buat orang yang disukainya, Kaijou Number Seven-san._ Hoobastank, The Reason!'

(Suara petikan gitar.)

 _'EEEEPPPHHH. Tunggu._ Touou _?_ Kaijou _? Dua sekolah yang tim basketnya bagus itu? Jangan bilang kalau_ Number Five _sama_ Number Seven _itu maksudnya –_ '

(Lagu diputar.)

...

...

_I've found the reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over a new,_

_And the reason is you._

_I've found a reason to show,_

_A side of me you didn't know,_

_A reason for all that I do,_

_And the reason is you._

...

...

[Maaf, Aominecchi. Aku ketiduran. Ada apa memangnya?]

 

 **Status:**  Terlaksana. Meski dia tidak mendengarkannya...

 **Catatan tambahan:**  Fiuuh. Datang ke tempat Tetsu memang tidak salah. Terima kasih sudah (membantu) membuatkanku imel ke acara radio aneh itu,  _bro_!

 **Catatan tambahan— _Momoi_** : Serius, Dai-chan? Touou Number Five? Kaijou Number Seven? Tidak ada nama alias yang lebih jelas lagi? Semua orang yang dengar 75.0 tadi malam pasti langsung tahu kalau itu kau dan Kise.

 **Catatan tambahan— _Kuroko_ : **Tapi, Aomine-kun. Kau dan Kise-kun? Sebenarnya sejak kapan kalian ... ?

 **Catatan tambahan— _Kagami_ :** What? Whut? How?  _NANIII_?!

 **Catatan tambahan— _Midorima_ :** /COUGH/ AOMINE  _DAN_  KISE?!

 **Catatan tambahan— _Kasamatsu_ :** Kaijou number seven? DAFUK?

 **Catatan tambahan— _Murasakibara_ :** Om-nom-nom- _GUH?!_

 **Catatan tambahan— _Akashi_ :** ...

 **Catatan tambahan— _Kise Fans Club_ :**  _OH-EM-JEE_! /RANDOM SQUEAL/ /RANDOM NOSEBLOOD/ /RANDOM IS RANDOM/

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
